The Hammer Deems You Worthy!
by EpicKiya
Summary: The Avengers find Thor's hammer laying around and try to pick it up, but no success. And when someone does, they're surprised at the results.


**The Hammer Deems You Worthy!**

 **Summary: The Avengers find Thor's hammer laying around and try to pick it up, but no success. And when someone does, they're surprised at the results.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, merchandise, etc.**

 **Notes: Inspired by a picture I saw on DA and a clip I saw. I haven't seen the second Avengers yet and it's been a while I seen the first. So I can say is bare with me please. This is my first Avengers fic.**

 **Warnings: Yaoi, random humor, some bit of sexual content, cussing, may be some grammar and spelling issues, etc.**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

For it to be a nice warm day, you would expect that villans would even try to stay at home and enjoy it. Guess they have their own twisted way of doing so.

"THIS IS SSSOOO UNFAIR!"

Everyone had steered clear the second a large robotic tentacle emerged from the ground and smashed two cars. Within seconds, the Avengers came and started to fight the robotic monster. So far, they managed to beat it down, almost into nothing since it wasn't that large.

But it did get better of them. Tony, or in this case at the moment, Iron Man was currently trying to escape one of the arms that had him in a tight grip. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

"STARK! CALM DOWN!", Natasha shouted, dodging one of the five remaining tentacles.

Behind her, Hawkeye shot another arrow in the monster's eye, causing it to let go Tony who was caught by Hulk.

"Stupid ass monster...", the Stark Heir hissed as he was sat down on his feet.

Above, Thor was aiming for the monster's head, ready to strike. His eyes wandered over to where Captain America, aka Steve Rodgers, stood. He was blocking the creature's blows with his shield. He signaled for Thor to strike before he was knocked out against a building.

The god growled before going straight through the monster, killing it instantly.

As its body fell, the team gathered around, observing it.

"It took about what? An hour for this thing to die?", Hawkeye asked. "Actually 46 minutes. Where's the Captain?", Natasha asked. Thor came landing down with the unconscious soldier in his arms. "He has been knocked out by the creature.", he announced. He looked down at the other blonde. His mouth was slightly opened letting out slow breaths. It made Thor stiffened a little when the surprise thought of kissing the soldier came to mind.

Truth be told, he's been yearning to do it for a while. He fancied the other blonde with a passion for a while now. There was something about the Avengers' leader that made him swoon at his feet.

"Let's head back to the Tower. I'm Sure Fury has some things to say."

* * *

It was now past four in the afternoon. Everyone was a bit tired from fighting earlier. Steve was now settled in his room, still unconscious. Bruce checked him and said he'll be okay. No serious injury, just knocked out for awhile.

Everyone else was doing whatever.

Tony had came in the den, finding Clint and Natasha there watching some moving. The redhead noticed his presence and looked up. "Hey, Tony. Just coming back from the lab?"

"Yeah and talking with Fury. He's kind of surprised at the little damage we did today."

"I would be, too. No, I am. That thing wasn't as bad as others we faced."

"But it managed to knock out Cap. Well, he is still human."

Tony began to walk further into the room before a pain shot out in his foot. "OW! SON OF A MOTHERFLUFFING DOG!"

Natasha and Clint exchanged glances before looking at him. The female was keeping in a laugh as they watch the Suit Wielder jump around on one foot. Tony was constantly hissing, letting out some crude profanity. "DAMN IT! THAT HURT!"

When the pain slightly subsided, he looked down and saw a silver weapon on the floor. "Why the fuck did he leave his hammer on the floor?!" The other two present looked over the couch and sure enough saw Thor's hammer, Mjolnir there. Natasha raised an eyebrow in thought. "Hmm. Don't know. Maybe he dropped it when he carried Steve through here.", she guessed. Tony gently set his foot down and crossed his arms. "That was nearly two hours ago."

"What's going on in here?"

The trio turned to see Bruce making his appearance.

"I heard some shouting." "I hit my foot on Thor's hammer."

"...?"

"OH. Thor somehow left his hammer on the floor.", Clint answered, clearing up the confusion on Bruce's face. "Oh. Wait. Why would he?"

"Don't know and I really don't care." Tony bent down to pick up the hammer, but it didn't budge. "The hell?"

"Let me.", Natasha volunteered. She walked to his side and gripped the hammer. Mjolnir was still. "Huh." Clint went over and tried picking it up, but he too failed. "That thing is heavy. It's like trying to lift an elephant or a whale.", he scofffed, sitting back down.

"Maybe someone with super strength can try to lift it.", Bruce suggested. It was silent for a couple of minutes before three pairs of eyes looked at him. The scientist began to blush under the stares. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

* * *

"NNNNNOOOOO!"

At the moment, Bruce was currently trying to hold back three people while being barracaded in his room. He was pushing on the door, trying to lock it.

Before, Tony had asked him to turn into the Hulk and try to lift the hammer, but Bruce flat out said no and ran like hell, resulting in the chase. Now here they were.

"Come on, Banner! You know you want to release that tension!", Tony smirked, adding more force on the door. It was a bit shocking to how Bruce did manage to hold off three people in his normal form. "I don't want to! Y-You can't make me!"

He let out a yelp when the door was slammed open, him falling to the floor in the mist of it. He began to scurry away, but Tony and Clint grabbed his arms and legs.

He was carried off back to the den and then sat down by the laying object of thunder. "Guys, please! I don't want to turn into the Hulk right now!"

"But it's for a good cause!", Clint protested. Bruce just whimpered and continue to struggle out the other men's hold. He didn't expect the falling swift hand coming down on his cheek. There was a whipping sound and a wince at it. Bruce had paused all movement, his breath sucked in. His eyes were wide and were begining to fill with anger.

"Guys, move.", Natasha warned as she stepped back.

Just in time, the two males moved as Hulk made his appearance. "WHY DID YOU SLAP HULK?!" "I had to, big guy. I need a favor from you."

Hulk didn't look too happy. "What?"

Tony pointed at Mjolnir. "Try to lift that so we can return it to Thor.", he said, blinking his eyes innocently. Rrrrriiiigggghhhhttttt.

Hulk didn't ask questions and proceeded to lift the hammer. To their shock it didn't move. "What? The? Freezing? Hell?"

Bruce had now calmed down and was standing in just tattered jeans, a blush on his face. "Told you it wasn't a good idea.", he groaned softly. Tony crossed his arms. "Shit." "Let's just go-"

"Nah. This hammer is moving! One way or another!"

* * *

With the assistance of JARVIS, Tony was now clad in his Iron Man suit, both hands on the weapon. Around him was Natasha, Clint, Bruce (who was fully clothes and sitting down), and now Nick Fury. He was called earlier and found about the situation. For his mere amusement, he went to see. "Stupid god weapons! It's like it has a mind of it's own!", the celebrity growled as he tried and failed lifting the said hammer.

"Well, Mr. Stark, if you did your research, you would know why that hammer isn't moving.", Nick said, crossing his arms and hiding a laugh.

Tony snapped his gaze to him. "Why?" "I'm not telling." Tony huffed and crossed his arms. "I want this thing out of my den."

"Maybe we could ask Steve to move it?", Natasha asked.

"Yeah. The day he lifts it is the day I will believe the Man in the Yellow Hat has an actual name besides 'The Man in the Yellow Hat'. If Hulk couldn't do it how could Rodgers?!"

"You never know."

"Why is Tony in his suit and why is Bruce blushing like mad? What's going on?"

They turned to see Steve walking in the den. It was kind of weird to see him in socks and an oversized blue tee that almost went down to his knees with sleeves that covered his hands. It had cut down his serum filled fisage, giving more of a softer physical appearance to match his pure halo.

Tony had stepped out his suit, giving the older a look. "You better have something under that.", he warned. Steve blushed, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry. I do have some shorts on. I had just woke up from my nap when I heard some shouts."

"Are you okay then?", Bruce asked. Steve nodded. "Yeah. I had came to an hour ago from being unconscious. I showered and started to feel sleepy again so I took a nap. Anyways, what's going on?"

"Thor's hammer is on the floor and we tried picking it up, but we couldn't even move it by a centimeter.", Clint answered.

Before the blonde said a word, the said Norse god walked in, looking quite lost. "Excuse me, but has anyone seen Mjolnir?"

"THAT BLASTED WEAPON IS RIGHT HERE! IT ALMOST CHOPPED MY FOOT OFF!"

"Tony, don't exaggerate.", Natasha sighed. Thor wanted to question it, but he decided not to. He just might get even more clueless.

He shook his head a little before glancing about Steve's standing form. His heart began to beat even faster at how cute the slightly shorter blonde looked in just a tee that was a little off his shoulder. He could see the angelic glow of the skin that was revealed to his very eyes. _"So lovely."_

"Um, Thor, I would try to get that hammer before Tony blows his head off from anger.", Clint said.

At that, Steve had looked down and saw the hammer at his feet. He bent down and picked it up with ease. In his hands, it felt light like a feather.

He didn't notice the wide eyed stares he had gotten until he saw the look on Thor's face when he went to hand him Mjolnir. "Um... why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Did... did you just lift that?", Tony asked. Steve nodded slowly. "Y-yes. Why ask?"

"Steve, not even the Hulk could lift it and you did it without much of a struggle.", Natasha said. Nick crossed his arms. "Yup."

Steve looked at Thor with a blush. "Oh. I don't know how then. I just took hold of it and lift it up. It feels so light in my hands."

To his shock and everyone else's, Thor had quickly took hold of his hands, which still held the weapon of thunder, and kissed him.

The shorted blonde was stiff for a second before he relaxed in the kiss. Honestly, he was waiting for this. The first time he had saw the Norse god, he fell under. Within weeks, he developed a crush on Thor, admiring both his personality and god body. And it didn't take long before the civilized hero fell in love with the god. He couldn't deny it that every time he saw Thor, inside his stomach he felt heat boil. There has been a couple of times after fighting a villan, he would come to his private bathroom and take a cold shower for at least an hour at the most. Who knows how many daydreams he had thinking about seeing that body move above him?

Steve had felt a gentle nibble on bottom lip before the kiss broke. His cheeks and nose were covered in a rosy blush. His sky blue eyes looking down to avoid any eye contact with the others.

"If that wasn't hot, what is?", Natasha teased. Bruce was blushing beside her while Tony stood in a trance. "I could think of a couple of things.", Stark teased, giving Bruce a look over. Nick sighed. _"Is this what I miss when I'm at the office?"_

Steve had finally regained some confidence before looking up. "Thor, why did you kiss me? R-really it's not a big deal! All I did was try to hand you your hammer!", he whimpered slightly as Thor kissed his hands, now free of Mjolnir that was clasped to Thor's belt.

The god chuckled, bringing Steve closer by his waist. "Steven, once you lifted Mjolnir in your lovely hands, it proved that you're now offically mine."

"W-what?" "Mind clearing that up, Mr. Thunder?", Clint asked, settling on the couch.

Steve yelped a little when he was snuggled up against Thor's strong chest. "The reason why none of you couldn't lift my weapon even with the greatest strength was becase you're not worthy to be my mate. My true mate is worthy of lifting it with ease. Such how our beautiful leader did."

Clint and Tony exchanged glimpses. "Well, I'm glad I didn't lift it.", Clint muttered.

"But I bet Cap is! Someone call the paramedics because Cupid just shot him!", Tony teased as Steve's blush grew brighter. "S-Stop it."

"Love, no need to be shy. Don't hide that rosy blush upon your soft cheeks. You look radiant that way.", Thor sighed, kissing the top of the other's head. Steve whimpered, hands closed in together. He swore his knees were now getting weak as the hold become longer.

Natasha begun to coo at the two, loving how they looked together.

Nick was a bit apathetic at the situation, but was smiling in the inside. Unlike the others, well except for Bruce who was oddly observant, he knew something was going on with the two blondes. When Thor was near, he saw how Steve reacted like blushing or looking away when caught looking at the god.

He also noticed that when Steve was around, Thor was more so extra nice to him than anyone. Constantly, giving appreciation to the Captain's leading skills or going without complaint when he gave an order. Even the way his eyes lit up around Rodgers said something.

And what's happening proves it.

"Aaaahhhh! You two look so cute together!", the redhead cooed. Bruce had nodded in agreement, obvious to the looks Tony was giving him.

Thor smirked at her blunt statement. "Indeed we do. Just imagine how our children would look." Steve began to gasp. "Children?!"

"Yes. No matter the sex of my true soulmate, I can impregnate them because I am a god. Our children would look like golden angels."

Steve's face was at the limit of redness. Yeah, he had a couple of dreams where him and Thor had babies (not being so innocent in thoughts) but he never thought it would be reality!

"T-Thor!"

"Remember, you still have duties to do.", Fury reminded.

The new couple nodded. "Yes. Besides, I still am the leader."

"I have a question.", Bruce spoke. "Yes, Bruce?" "Does this mean you and Thor are now a couple?" Steve and Thor exchanged glances before looking at the smaller brunet. "Yes. We're together now."

"I knew this would happen.", Nick said, a small grin on his lips. The team looked at him with blinks. "How?"

"Trust me. If you watched these two long enough, you would think they were having their own awkward way of flirting."

"Shocking to hear that from you, sir.", Steve said softly. Nick shrugged. "It's true."

The Norse god shrugged a little. "Well, we're together now." His blue gaze then went to Tony and Bruce. The Man of Iron had his eyes on Bruce, filled with sudden hunger. "Um..." Steve followed his new boyfriend's gaze and chuckled. "Looks as if I'm not the only one shot by Cupid." Tony looked at the couple for a brief second before looking back at Bruce. "Maybe..."

"Well, if this day couldn't get any weirder...", Clint commented.

Fury huffed. "I'm going back to the office." He turned to leave the door, heading to the exit. But before he disappeared from sight, he stopped and turned to the blond couple. "Thor, regardless of Steve's serum induced body, be careful with him. We do need him alive.", he deadpanned before leaving officially.

Steve stood there gasping like a fish out of water. Thor was grinning.

Natasha chuckled at the two. Clint just sat there blinking.

"What was that suppose to mean?"

* * *

 **Just like to know your opinions. Wrote this out of boredom. Didn't take long either.**

 **Well, review please!**


End file.
